Life in Ealdor
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: A few short tales of Merlin's childhood life in Ealdor. Read, enjoy, review!
1. The Considerate Butterfly

**Hello! It's me, Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS, here with yet another story. This selection of drabbles will be all about Merlin as a child and before Camelot, but not in chronological order, so this first story is set when he is six years old, but the next story might be set when he's ten, or three. anyway, I hope you enjoy them! Review and let me know any requests you may have. **

**:D**

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Hello, dear. Where's Daniel and Will?"

"Danny was mean to me mummy. He said...he said my daddy was a horrible old man. Will pinched him on his nose. Then Danny's daddy came and smacked Will, and told me to go away." Hunith watched sadly as her little boy burst into tears. She put down her bucket of water, and embraced him. For a six year old, he was small and skinny, and wore baggy clothes and a bare little neck. He had stunningly blue eyes and very pale skin, with raven black hair.

"Danny was a very bad boy to you, Merlin. Your daddy was a very kind man, and Danny didn't know him. I will talk to his daddy." She kept quiet the fury she was feeling. He beamed his adorable goofy grin, and she brushed his hair behind his ears - an adorable feature on their own - and kissed him on his forehead.

"Be careful, mummy," he said earnestly. Hunith felt proud. He was a very intelligent child, and some villagers thought him odd. To her, Merlin was perfect.

She walked briskly over to Daniel's house. His father as outside. In her opinion, Daniel was a spoilt brat, who too, advantage over her son. He had a stocky build. A piggy face. But Merlin was kind, and had seen he had no friends, and had played with him. Hunnith liked Will so much more. He was cheeky and outgoing, and helped boost Merlin's confidence.

She stormed into their garden, and called over Dan's father.

"Gregour Stefansi!"

"Hunith! I wanted a word with you. Your son -"

"No, Gregour, your son is the issue. He has just bullied Merlin. He mentioned that his father was a horrible old man. The boy never knew his father! How dare Daniel say such things to a young boy!" she stormed. Gregour looked taken aback, but then got angry.

"Your son is the bastard of the village. He is odd, Hunith," he vented. Hunith glared evilly.

"How. Dare. You," she growled. "My son is very. Intelligent. More intelligent than you."

"Intelligence? You call it _intelligence_? _Wisdom_?" Gregour sneered. Hunith was about to say something, when Merlin ran up to Hunith.

"Mummy! Mummy, look! There's a butterfly in my hands, mummy!" he giggled. Hunith and Gregour stared. There, in the boy's hand, was an astonishing purple butterfly.

"Oh, darling! Where did you find it?" Hunith gasped. Merlin observed the creature lovingly.

"It was flying in the sky, like a bird. Then, it landed on my finger! So I let it crawl into my hand. Now it's staying there mummy. I want you to have it," he enthused.

"Oh darling. Why?" laughed Hunith. Gregour was still staring, gobsmacked that a butterfly would allow itself in the boy's hand, and then the six year old would give such a detailed description.

"Because...because...because it's as con-sid-mer-at as you," he said, blushing. Hunith laughed.

"Considerate, dear."

"Con-mid-ser-at," Merlin attempted to repeat. Then he just giggled. "I can't say it! It's a big word. Here..." he said gently, and placed the butterfly on Hunith's nose. She laughed.

The butterfly spread it's wings and flew away. Merlin laughed again, and chased after it.

"I think I proved my point, Gregour. He's a clever boy. Kind. Considerate. Unlike Daniel. Daniel probably would kill a butterfly. Wouldn't you agree?" Hunith smirked.

Gregour's face darkened, and he went back inside.

* * *

"Merlin!"

"Coming, Arthur..."

"Have an apple," the king said, and tossed one into Merlin's hand. "You're skinny enough as it is."

"Why, that's very conmidserat...considermat..."

"Considerate?" Arthur prompted, amused. Merlin laughed.

"I've never been able to say that word."

They both burst out laughing, when all of a sudden, Arthur hushed him and pointed to the bushes.

"Look at that!" he whispered. Merlin's jaw dropped.

On a leaf was a beautiful butterfly. A beautiful _purple _butterfly.

It spread its wings and flew to Merlin, where it landed on his finger. Merlin stared at it, a smile spreading on his face.

"Ah, Merlin...playing with the pretty butterfly?" Arthur teased.

The butterfly crawled into Merlin's palm, and stayed a while, before flying into the sky.

Merlin watched it, awed. Arthur watched Merlin. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Nothing..just childhood memories..."

They carried on through the forest. The butterfly zoomed off into the heavens, flapping its lilac wings and disappearing in a shower of golden rain.

* * *

**A cute little story there (I hope!) with a strange twist at the end. Go butterflies! Have you ever seen a purple one? I don't think I have. **

**Anyway, I'll update sometime, so until then...**

**BToA xxxxxxx**


	2. Thank You, Mother

**Yo guys! thanks for all the positivity! And the feedback! Merci! Merci! **

**So here's a different chapter. Merlin is 13, and this is not cute. I always thought that Merlin was bullied in Ealdor. So here is my example of that. A bit of Will and Merlin bromance. Will is in this. So is Merlin and Danny...and Gregour...**

**Me no like Danny and Gregour. Meano casinos (My sis made that phrase up)**

**so read on and review! :)**

* * *

"Freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"What are you then? What are you then, freak?"

Danny laughed and pushed him again. Will struggled to escape Shaun's grip as Merlin was thrown onto the floor. His baggy blue shirt fell slightly down his shoulder. The inky haired teenager shivered in the cold and pulled the fabric around his skin. The red neckerchief usually found around his neck was in Danny's hand. Merlin looked up with defiant blue eyes.

"Give that back!"

"Or what? What are you going to do, freak? Are you going to, oh I don't know, suffocate us in those rags that your wearing?" Danny laughed, turning on the spot to face his comrades. They all sniggered. Will struggled again.

"Leave 'im alone, will you? Leave 'im alone!" he cried. Merlin looked up. He shook his head warningly. Will stared back arrogantly.

"Shut up, you little runt! Shut it, you hear me?" Daniel stormed up to Will and smacked him around the face. Merlin scrambled to his feet.

"What fight have you with us, Danny? We were friends once," Merlin said quietly. Danny turned to him.

He rushed over to Merlin, and pushed him to the ground. He raised his fist and let it collide with Merlin's face in a speed close to one of a rock being thrown. He pummeled it down again and again, arousing a groan from the thirteen year old boy each time.

"I. Would. Never. Be. Friends. With. A. Bastard," he snarled inbetween blows. When he stood again, Merlin spat some blood into his face. Danny slapped him.

"Manners, Merlin..." he sniggered. The other thugs laughed. Merlin frowned.

They taunted him. They pulled him up and pushed him down. Daniel waved the neckerchief in front of his face.

"You want this, freak?" he leered. Merlin reached for it, blood running down his chin.

"Give...give it...give it..." he gasped. Danny grinned sickeningly. He tossed it into the mud, and stood on it.

"You're so weak...the freak was weak, poor weak freak!"

Merlin growled at him as Daniel's foot twisted on the red cloth. His eyes flashed gold, and Danny's eyes widened as he was flung backwards, and stayed still, along with the others.

Merlin gasped and put a hand over his mouth. His now blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh gods, oh gods...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I promised I wouldn't, I'm sorry, oh gods..."

Will stumbled to him. "It's alright, mate...it's alright...c'mon, you're hurt...let's go..."

He supported Merlin up, and grabbed the neckerchief from the puddle of mud, and embraced the sobbing Merlin in a brotherly hug.

As the rain started to fall, Will and Merlin limped back to Ealdor, where people stared at them. Some sniggered at Merlin, while others - who knew him as the loving, kind, innocent boy - watched them with concern and pity.

Gregour, Daniel's father, snarled at them loudly, "Where the hell is my son?"

Both Merlin and Will ignored him. Milly sprinted out of her house and ran to her son.

"Oh, my poor William...Merlin, look at you! Hunith!"

Hunith ran to Merlin and embraced him. "Merlin, oh Merlin, why do you let them get to you?!" she half shouted, half sobbed. Merlin mumbled something about not wanting to cause trouble.

"Mother...I...I lost control...I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." he whispered, and burst into tears.

"Sometimes, your gift can be used for good, and you will learn to control it," Hunith whispered back. Merlin sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm a freak..."

"You are not a freak!" Hunith cried exasperatedly.

"I am...I am...I'm weak..."

"You are not weak, Merlin. You are a brave young man, and noble and loyal and kind. You could befriend a king."

Merlin laughed weakly. "A king? A king would throw me in the stocks at first sight."

"Oh, Merlin. Where's my witty, confident, cheeky son gone? Was it Daniel?"

Merlin said nothing. Hunith stroked his face, thanked Will, and took the young warlock into the warmth of home.

"Mother..."

"Merlin?"

"Why does Danny hate me now?"

"Because you are very smart and he is stupid, you have many talents and he has none, and you are special. He is not."

Merlin sighed, but looked into his mother's eyes. He smiled. "Thank you, mother."

Hunith kissed him on the forehead. He would go far.

"Thank you for being a wonderful son."

* * *

**Aw, there we have it! Review!**

**live long and prosper, amigos. **

**See yay!**

**btoa xxxxxx**


	3. Mummy, I Blew Up the Scary Boar PART 1

**Hello readers! I love you all! I am really hyper! So in my A/Ns, I will be using exclamation marks! So yeah! **

**This is a very cute chapter! Nothing happens in it! But its going to be a two or three shot instead of a one shot like the others! So this is a prologue basically! HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Read and review! **

* * *

A three year old, skinny, inky haired boy waddled down the path to his home. His mother was close behind.

He had cute little ears that stuck out slightly, and his mouth was in a little pout. His sapphire eyes were wide and he was very small. He was wearing a pale blue shirt with a thin brown belt, and little brown trousers with tiny was wearing a sleeveless cream jacket. He stumbled and fell, but grinned.

"Mummy, mummy, I fell over!" he giggled with a slight lisp. His mother picked him up and laughed.

"Darling, you're all muddy now! Like a little piggy!" she smiled, tapping his nose.

"Oink! I'm a little piggy!" he giggled, and rubbed his nose against hers. She watched him as he laughed. He was adorable, there was no other word for it.

"Let's clean you up," she smiled.

"I'm a piggy. I don't want to clean up," he insisted, nose wrinkling. She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Merlin, you don't want to be a piggy forever, do you?"

He shook his head, still grinning mischievously. "No..."

Hunith smiled. She put him down. He grinned and said, "I am not a piggy anymore, but you can't catch me!"

He toddled quickly into the house and Hunith shook her head.

"Merlin! Dear, you must have a wash!"

She listened for his voice, and smiled when it came out, muffled, from a cupboard. "No..."

"Where have you gone?"

"Nowhere..."

Hunith crept up to the cupboard. She wrenched open the door. Merlin squealed.

"Found you!"

Merlin sighed. "Ok, mummy. You can wash me. I don't want to be a piggy."

"Good boy."

Just as Merlin walked out of the cupboard, there was a tiny knock at the door. Hunith answered it, and saw a sandy haired toddler.

"CanMerlincomeoutandplayIpromiseIwillbeagoodboyand wewillbesensball!" he rushed. Hunith blinked.

"Will, dear, try to slow down."

Will took a deep breath and said, "Can Merlin come out and play please miss Hunith, I promise I will be good and we will be senseball."

Hunith smiled at his incapability to say 'sensible' and nodded. "Merlin, dear? Will wants to play with you!"

Merlin rushed up to his friend and whispered loudly, "Mummy wanted to wash me!"

Both boys giggled, and Merlin waved before running outside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Review! And look out for my next chapter!**

**BToA! xxxx!**


End file.
